Oral irrigators typically are used to clean a user's teeth and gums by discharging a pressurized fluid stream into a user's oral cavity. The fluid impacts the teeth and gums to remove debris. Often, some users may prefer one pressure level whereas others may prefer another pressure. However, typically, the pressure level may be determined by characteristics of the pump and motor and may not be variable between users. For example, certain flow characteristics, such as pressure, are determined by a mechanical valve, cavity or fluid passage size, or the like, which may not be altered based on particular user preferences and may be complicated to manufacture.